mi shizuru
by shinat23
Summary: natsuki un policía , shizuru una narcotraficante ; que pasa cuando a natsuki se le asigna la misión de atrapar a shizuru y para a serlo tiene que infiltrarse . El amor tendrá que someterse a dificultades . Acción y romance futa shixnat


Hola sigo viva XD bueno, lo que voy a decir es que esta es una nueva historia, no dejare la otra , claro que Pero yo no me puedo sacar de la cabeza esta historia,por eso la voy a publicar, pero sin mas a leer

MI Shizuru

Se escuchan los tambores a anunciando una celebración, la celebración de los policías que subían de asenso gracias a su gran desempeño, en ellos se encuentra natsuki la cual era ascendida a coronel.

_natsuki kuga (apenas natsuki escucha su nombre se pone adelante para esperar la colocación de la insignia que afirma ahora su nuevo rango)

Después de horas, la celebración ya casi terminaba.

_ ¡nao!, perdón llegué tarde (decía una mai muy cansada)

_ no tarde no llegaste, llegaste súper tarde la celebración ya casi termina, ademas tienes suerte de que te guarde puesto si no tendrías que ver todo parada (decía señalando los asientos, los cuales como dijo nao están todos ocupados)

_si tienes razón

En eso se escuchan aplausos, era el ultimo anunciado del día, ahora todos han terminado y la gente va bajando de la tarima.

_¡natsuki felicidades ! (grita una mai mientras abraza a natsuki)

_si felicidades cachorro, que bueno que te ascendieron

Mientras tanto un hombre estaba mirando a las chicas desde una distancia prudente.

_vaya, vaya natsuki kuga, ahora eres coronel... Esto se pondrá interesante (dice mientras se va)

" que raro sentí como si me estuvieran mirando " (natsuki, miraba a los lados para ver si alguien la observaba)

_ que pasa cachorro, no me digas que tienes ganas de ir al baño, ven...mira aya ay uno (dijo señalando unos baños en una esquina)

_jaja muy graciosa, claro que es solo que sentí una mirada pero ya que importa quisas fue mi imaginación.

_¡ah!, se me olvida, nuestros superiores te están solicitando, en especial yamada parece que ahora que subiste de rango te van a mandar una nueva misión y por la forma en como sé esta moviendo las cosas en la armada es un caso muy importante.

_interesante por mi no hay problema ; yo are todo lo posible por cumplir con mi deber y también por impartir la ley y el orden y también gracias mai por avismarme (natsuki le daba a mai las gracias mientras pensaba en lo dicho por ella)

" entonces mis superiores me necesitan parece que tendré un caso muy importante entre mis manos y si yamada me mando a llamar entonces eso significa que el me recomendó con los demás superiores, pero bueno estar pensando aquí no me llevara a nada tengo que ir y ver para que me requieren "

_¡MAI! (llama natsuki a mai, la cual esta estaba hablando con nao antes de que natsuki la llamara)

_ ¡que pasa !

_si que paso cachorro, no estamos viendo fútbol para que andes gritando, ademas me va a salir sangre en los oídos por tu culpa , no te das cuenta que estamos cerca de ti (dice una nao mientras se tapaba los oídos)

" jajaja es cierto estaban cerca de mi, estaban tan inversa pensando que se me olvido que estaban cerca "

_jaja, lo siento (decía una natsuki muy apenada, mientras bajaba la cabeza en forma de disculpa) pero bueno, mai necesito que me digas, a que hora me necesitaban mis superiores y el lugar.

_ a bueno (una mai titibuteando)

_bueno, ¡dime! (una natsuki le exigía a mai una respuesta ; mientras una mai no sabia como decirle lo que pasaba)

_ lo que pasa es que se me olvido decirte que apenas terminaras la ceremonia fueras para aya, te querían mas o menos a las 4:00 después que terminara todo, y el lugar es el lugar de siempre (una mai muy apenada, por el error que come tío a no decirle a natsuki lo de la hora)

_ ¡QUE! , nao que hora son

_ bueno ... Son las 4: 10

_ ¡RAYOS! , me tengo que ir ...¡CHAO! ( grita una natsuki mientras va corriendo a su auto )

_oye mai

_si que pasa ( decía mientras volteaba a verla )

_ no puedo creer que se te olvidara decirle lo de la hora , que estas en la luna , jajajaja , no me digas que mikoto te tiene tan pendeja que hasta la hora se te olvida ( decía mientras reía )

_jajaja que graciosa , por lo menos a mi se me olvido eso , en cambio a ti se te olvido que nina te esta esperando para una cita a que hora... A ver tu cita es a las 4:00 también no y que hora son ( decía una mai subiendo las cejas , mientras una nao dejo de reír y vio con horror que era cierto y salio volando antes que llegara mas tarde y nina la matara mas delo que la matara cuando llegué ; mai al ver como nao salio volando se comenzó a reír por lo que le pasara a ella cuando llegué a su cita con nina )

EN LA POLICÍA

" listo llegué solo me falta ir a donde siempre "

una natsuki llega a una oficina ; pero antes de tocar se pone detrás de la puerta para arreglarse un poco su ropa de militar y acomodarse el gorro , después de que termino de acomodarse todo,empieza a tocar.

_toc, toc ( se escucha el sonido de la puerta )

_pase ( se escucha desde adentro )

_con permiso

FIN DEL CAPITULO

si quieren saber como era la insignia de natsuki visiten esta pagina

wiki/Anexo:Rangos_militares_de_Venezuela

La verdad no supe como describir la insignia de coronel ya que es difícil por eso si quieren ver como era pone la pagina y lo busca hay sale.

Bueno, bye ;D


End file.
